


The Lucky One (1)

by hkgracelam



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, HappyBirthdayGavinReed, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkgracelam/pseuds/hkgracelam
Summary: Gavin生日賀文小甜餅和平解放路線，全員生還，全員免費傻白甜，完全無虐，放心食用900G為主，警探組與馬諾提及900 – Nines60 – Sean(肖恩)51 - Connor





	The Lucky One (1)

(1)

Gavin覺得世界自仿生人解放後，一切都亂了套。  
不，其實於解放前早有先兆。自詡有著警犬的鼻子，有像貓一樣第六感的Gavin警探，回憶起當初被喪子之痛打擊而意志消沉的Anderson副隊長，被塑膠貨Connor纏上後就全變了樣。Jericho（耶利哥）領袖搞了幾次和平遊行後，底特律居民就變得對仿生人愛護有加；那傢伙跟女仿生人於鏡頭前接個吻網路就炸鍋了，就連美國總統也下令軍隊停止攻擊仿生人。大家都被那啥鬼Markus拉風的外型，腹肌還有翹臀迷了雙眼吧，真是人不如(塑)膠，Gavin內心如此吐嘈著。

然後，仿生人爭取擁有與人類相同的權利及待遇，其中包括選擇工作的權利，待在原職﹑轉職﹑甚至當無業者的權利。於是選擇留在底特律警署工作的仿生人警員，他們不用再像以往有如展示模型一樣，呆立於牆邊待機台充電：他們有自己的名字，自己的薪金福利，還有自己的座位待機。明明他們露出白花花的手就能連機讀取資料，為什麼還讓他們佔位子霸電腦來看文件！Gavin覺得對於人類同僚的惟一好處，就是茶水間供應的飲品(包括咖啡)種類及數量增加了，因為要把仿生人職員都預算在內，明明他們只需要飲藍血就好，其他種類的增加也只為了裝模作樣，看起來好像讓仿生人有選擇而已。

仿生人也可以根據自己的才能﹑喜好或是個人發展，向Jericho（耶利哥）申請轉換就職機構或是工作行業，專才不夠的仿生人可自行額外付費下載相關軟件或安裝相關硬件。當日購置仿生人公司不能以「我們付了巨款購買他們來工作」為藉口限制仿生人離開，如能提出當初購買證明，扣除折舊率後之款項就成為該名仿生人的負債，以Jericho（耶利哥）作為債務擔保人，日後該仿生人須撥出部分薪金作還債之用。

之於選擇不工作的仿生人，嗯，大概有的仿生人太習慣於生活在廢船的日子，整天不工作無所事事地四處遊蕩。雖然仿生人只喝藍血，待機台也只佔不足一平方的小地方，可是現在這些東東都要仿生人自掏錢包，還有維護費用什麼的，都沒有主人再為他們付款。於是身無分文仿生人的最後結果，不是耗盡藍血停機，就是模仿當日Jericho（耶利哥）領袖的手段───去偷去搶！

這就是底特律警署自仿生人解放後，報案數量及工作量暴漲的原因！固然有反仿生人的人類挑事攻擊仿生人，同時又有仿生人為了種種原因而犯案。專門負責仿生人犯罪的Anderson副隊長及他的搭擋Connor早就忙得脚不沾地，噢！現在兩人黏膩得像是不願意分開一分鐘似的，憑著RK系列的實力，Connor當然輕鬆地考獲警察資格並與副隊長合作。

Gavin於茶水間聽到八卦，其實原本還有一位RK800會入職底特律警署───聽說這仿生人於解放遊行當晚，曾跟Anderson及Connor起過衝突，當時Anderson還一槍崩了他(現在膽敢如此絕對被控一級謀殺)。如此金貴的仿生人，CyberLife當然盡快修好他，想不到這叫Sean的抖M仿生人竟申請加入底特律警署，也不知是想來報仇還是求虐，總之當時連薪酬預算撥款亦已批准，只差那仿生人簽名作實。三人之前有何瓜葛，Gavin只是道聽塗說，但在12月的某個夜晚，他親眼看到塑膠貨拉著另一位同樣臉蛋的RK800，還有一臉死灰的Anderson進到局長室詳談三小時，Gavin見到兩個Connor臉心裡立即泛起於證物室被胖揍的陰影，心下一涼就借口再去踩點溜走了。事後於茶水間談論此事，目擊事件過程者都說得眉飛色舞，隔著厚玻璃他們一個字都聽不到，玻璃也被黑幕遮得嚴實的只露出當事人的小腿。雖只看到人影晃動，也無礙仿生人警員腦補了一齣兩個RK800戲精的對決，推測是在玩一哭二鬧三開槍的戲碼。Gavin心中暗自誹謗，雖然仿生人警員於辦公時是誠實公正專業，但自他們醒覺後(是的，現在不能用[異常]這字眼去形容他們)，卻難以拿捏他們於辦公以外的狀況。就好像呆呆的憋悶的啞巴，突然醒覺了會說話了就喜歡說得天花亂墜，像是某種補償作用一樣，Gavin覺得這方面仿生人還是挺"人性"的。

結果，底特律警署只剩一位RK800，Gavin打聽到這叫Sean的仿生人其後轉職到特警隊，Gavin還為此打了通電話找昔日學警同窗現任特警隊隊長Allen求證，對方只是不鹹不淡地確認此事就掛斷電話。總之Fowler局長冀望聘請多一個高智能仿生人警員來分擔工作頓成泡影，底特律警署的工作量依然堆積如山，仿生人不需要睡覺，但人類需要。空前大量的犯罪率把底特律警署的每一個人(人類跟仿生人)都壓得透不過氣來。

***

「Gavin，第七區這宗黑幫頭目懷疑被仿生人暗殺的案件，就交由你負責！」

「仿生人案子不都是歸Anderson跟他的塑膠犬管麼！Ben (胖大叔)跟Chris (黑人小弟)現在都有仿生人搭擋，讓他們招呼仿生人去，老子在忙其他案件！」

「Gavin，我得再次提醒你，底特律已經通過仿生人權利法案，離開這個玻璃房你就不能朝仿生人叫塑膠犬！我可不想我負責的警署，成為首個被控告歧視仿生人的政府部門！」Fowler怒氣沖沖地用文件夾拍檯，咆哮道：「他們三人的工作量已經超標了！Anderson負責的案件是你的兩倍！Chris低你一級，但負責案件數已經跟你差不多了好嗎！總之，這案子絕對由你負責！」

即使Gavin百般抗拒，Fowler局長還是把這宗仿生人案件丟到Gavin身上。

仿生人就是禍害！搶了人類的工作！還要搶人類的財物！現在更要殺人了！Gavin再次咀咒仿生人，不情不願地翻閱案件資料。

 

 

* * *

Gavin生日快樂！毫無天平座氣質的Gavin！  
原本是想寫短篇的，寫著寫著就越寫越長，下章900就會出場了。這約二千字篇章我已經碼了一星期啦，自十月頭已經開始碼了(就是慢)。社會人只能於週末週日碼文，盡力週更……


End file.
